I'm Coming After You
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: Evelyn Stark and John Blake have...history. When a thief is caught by her ex-boyfriend is he willing to give her one more shot? One-shot, Songfic, J. Blake/OFC


**This sort of popped into my head after hearing the song "I'm coming After You" by Owl City. It's a short little one-shot but I really wanted to write it so...this came to be. I might do one similar for Selena/Wayne if I get around to it before I leave. I also wanted to do a few more oneshots with other songs...I've really been getting into these! **

**Anyway, I won't take your time up any longer. OC/John Blake. Read at your own risk. **

**Batman (c) Marvel**  
**"I'm Coming After You"-Owl City**  
**Evelyn Stark (c) Me **

* * *

A frown graced the mirrored woman's face as I glanced towards the two way window. How stupid did they think I really was?

A sketch of my face that was so good that I was tempted to ask to keep it sat on the table next to me. Thick light brown hair, a sharp, angular face, shocking blue eyes held up on a graceful neck looked back up at me as I sighed and leaned back against the extremely uncomfortable seat.

_I saw your face in a criminal sketch,_

_ Don't be alarmed 'cause you don't know me yet,_

_ I'm on the prowl, now, sniffing around, _

_ This town, _

_ For you…_

The door opened with a resounding clang and I turned my eyes up to see a handsome young officer walk into the room, his eyes fixed daggers on mine. My stomach did a lurch of recognition. I knew him. Jonathan Blake, or Robin as he had told me once, sidled up to the other chair and took a seat in it, slapping a file down on the table with more force than I deemed necessary.

"Evelyn Stark…Petty thievery, trespassing, assault…Anything else I should know about?" He asked, leaning across the table, making my stomach turn like a dog vying for a treat in any way shape or form. I met him halfway across the table and arched an eyebrow.

"What's it to ya, John?"

A wry smile graced his full lips and a dry chuckle escaped his lips, "Here I was, thinking I knew you better. I never thought you were turn to something like this."

I laughed; a real genuine thing that made him jump ever so slightly. "You knew me probably better than anyone. Of course, you tended not to give a shit once my dad had leukemia."

With some satisfaction, I saw his cheeks take on a ruddy hue and his dark eyes narrow, "You know the reason I couldn't be there for you during that time!"

I snorted, rolling my eyes, "I'm sure the Commissioner appreciated all the extra time you were putting in behind a desk, sucking up and all. I'm sure he doesn't see that all the fucking time. Speaking of fucking, shall we discuss the matter of one little police bitch on the side, hmmm?"

I had done it. If there was one thing I was good at, it was getting under people's skin and John shot up as if he had been electrocuted before leaning over me threateningly.

"Don't you say another word about her…"

"Who, Police Bitch? Tell me, was she worth it? Was she worth cheating on your fiancé? All those nights I spent alone when you were at her beck and call like some cheap ass whore…"

"Shut up!" John yelled and raised his hand towards me, ready to strike me. But I never looked away. I could never look away from him, even though he knew that what I was saying was true. As the atmosphere grew thicker and his breathing slowed so much I thought he might have stopped, he lowered his hand and then sat back down, running his hands through his hair.

"Please, don't do this to me, Eve."

I, for once, stayed silent. Finally, he turned back to me and I could see real hurt in his eyes. Good. He deserved it. "What happened to us?"

I gave him a bittersweet smile and then sighed, crossing my hands over my chest, "The city infected us both, it seems. We built this city on lies and deceit. Why can't we take a part of it ourselves?"

John laughed and then turned his eyes back down to the ground, "You always had a way with words, didn't you, Eve?" I gave him a cold stare as he leaned back and toyed with the edge of the folder, "You know you broke my heart, right? That night after you left, I drank myself silly for months afterwards."

_Calling all cars, there's an officer down, _

_ Shot through the heart on a night on the town, _

_ The evidence of your fingerprints, _

_ Was found, _

_ And now…_

I smiled slightly at this and then turned my eyes again towards him, "It killed me to leave. I could hardly believe you deceived me like that but when I think about it, I guess I shouldn't have been so angry."

John stopped fiddling with the edge of the folder and now opened it up, pawing through the evidence of my crimes and I had to roll my eyes and sigh audibly. Of course the sweet side of Detective Blake was only visible every once in a while. I had found this out many times when he would get out of bed in the middle of the night and stand, looking at the skyline, as if waiting for his old hero to return.

Batman had brought us together. During the Bane crisis, he was gone protecting the city as best he knew how and who could blame him? When he finally came home, I hailed him as a hero, a protector of Gotham. However, he became obsessed with trying to find out his secrets and had left me alone more times than I could count. It was only when I had left my engagement ring and a note explaining why I had left that I think he finally got it through his head that he wasn't the Batman.

Batman drove us apart.

It had been before this time that I knew he had a girl on the side. Of course, being as handsome as he was, it wouldn't be hard for John to pick up several girls and he came home on more than one occasion reeking of booze, perfume and sex.

Of course, it had been right before the Bane crisis that he had sobered up and had promised to be a better man and we finally set our wedding date. I still held resentment towards him about not being there for me when my dad died but I allowed bygones to be bygones. The whole sneaking out of the house to fight crime with the bat was the straw the broke the camel's back, so to speak.

"You know I had to do it," I said simply as he pulled out a bunch of papers and fanned them out on the table, "My mother wasn't able to work, I had to support…"

"You know what you did and that could put you away for a time. Not to mention what you did to me, which I'm still not sure if I can forgive you or not. "John said, calculating me with his cool eyes.

_You've got the right to remain right here with me, _

_ I'm on your trail in a hot pursuit, _

_ Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street, _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_ I'm coming after you…_

I smirked and then leaned back, "Has anyone told you that you're a piece of work?"

He cocked his head to the side a little bit and gave me a wry smile, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be give as such."

"I figured that one out already."

"Smart man, John, smart man."

He looked back up at me and I could see all the humor gone from his eyes, "Well, since we've got your fingerprints at two of the scenes of the crime, I would say you're a pretty good suspect in these crimes, wouldn't you agree?"

I pursed my lips but chose to say nothing. He and I both knew that I had done it, why bother dragging it out longer than it had to go? "If you're going to put me away, you might as well do it now because we both know that I did it. I'm shocked that it took you as long as it did to bring me down."

He hesitated slightly and I felt like I knew pretty sure why.

_Oh no, here we go once again, _

_ We both know you'll never turn yourself in, _

_ So I'll be driving till it's light out, _

_ Searching for your hideout…_

I chuckled and narrowed my eyes, "Well, if you're ready to go, I'm ready for you to take me wherever you keep your petty thieves."

John stood up and pulled out of his pocket a pair of handcuffs which I promptly allowed him to stick on my wrists. I hated putting up fusses and being handcuffed was no exception. Things like this had ways of working themselves out.

He led me from the room and I was shocked to see that there were no people sitting behind the mirrored window. He had kept me in there alone for reasons I could only guess. He had wanted to talk to me in private.

John kept a strong, steady hand on my shoulder and for a split second, I wished that his hand could be around my waist, just like they once were. I missed him, I really did but I wasn't ready to tell him that.

Slowly, we marched through the nearly empty police station as we made our way towards the temporary cells which probably had held more crooks in its time than the actual jails.

John unlocked the cell and then, almost gently, pushed me, coming in behind and telling me to face the inside of the room, back up against the bars.

"This is getting a little to kinky for me," I said, trying to lighten the mood as he entered the cell and shoved himself up against my body. I wondered if he could hear my thrumming heart in my chest against his warm body.

"Give me your hands," he murmured and slowly, shaking, I did so. There was no more snide humor in my body. It had transformed into a longing of what we once were. I missed these soft caresses as he unlocked my handcuffs, rubbing my wrists where the metal had cut into them. He brought down one hand and fished out something in his pocket before slipping it into mine.

"Come to our old apartment," he whispered before touching my cool cheek with his ice cold lips, "I'll be there."

_Pick up the pace as I chase you around, _

_ One of these days, I'll end up tracking you down, _

_ But yeah, _

_ I have the feeling I'll be letting you loose_

_ When I do…_

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving me to slide down onto the floor, back up against the bars, shivering in delight. He wanted me back.

* * *

As soon as the police station had emptied out enough for the night, I fumbled at the lock with the key John had given until the door swung open and I fell out onto my face, looking around to make sure that nobody had seen me. Fortunately, I had been to the police station enough times to know where the back exits were and at that very moment, that's where I headed. Slowly, I opened the back door and shimmied out, glancing around to make sure that there were no police officers around. However, the one thing it did do was set off a fire alarm and so, as cops ran out of the back door, wondering where the heck I had gone, I hurried off into the park that stood parallel to the station.

I was fortunate enough to have an extremely smart…whatever the heck you would call John at the moment because he had also slipped me my walled too with money for a cab inside. I hailed a late night driver and swung myself in, looking around to make sure there were no cops on my tail.

"Can you take me to East 101st street and Columbia?" I asked, trying to seem calm. The cab driver didn't even bat an eyelash as he started the meter and drove away from the curb, cops finally stumbling out of the park to see the tail lights of a car drive off into the city.

As soon as our apartment was in sight, I paid the driver and jumped out faster than a rabbit when he saw carrots. Racing up to the bell system, I dinged the one for our apartment, 24, and the door began to buzz and I knew that John hadn't led me astray.

I raced up the stairs two by two until I had finally stopped in front of apartment 24. I slowly brought my hand up and knocked on the door until it opened slowly with an ominous creak.

I stepped into the dimly lit foyer and looked around until I saw John standing in the doorway leading to the living room, watching me with his dark eyes.

"I'm shocked you didn't try and leave the city," he admitted as I took a step inside, closing the door behind me.

"I'm shocked you let me get away from your buddies down at the station," I said coolly as a silence descended around us. "It's just like it was before."

"Has it really been five years?" He asked softly as I gave a little smile and then launched myself into his waiting arms, kissing him dizzy.

"I missed doing that," I murmured, as his hands explored my clothed body.

"I missed you," he whispered back, kissing me again, his soft, smooth lips against my chapped ones. I shivered in delight as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of me. "I've missed you so much."

I smiled into the kiss but then pulled away, "Where will I go? I can't stay here in Gotham! The police will find me again and this time, they'll lock me up again and you'll lose your job…"

John just laughed and kissed me on the nose, "Eve, as long as you keep running, it'll be my job to find you and once I do…" here he kissed me on the corner of the mouth, "You're going to wish," on the forehead, "I had found you," on the jaw line, "sooner."

His mouth finally landed on mine and I found myself laughing slightly, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

_ You've got the right to remain right here with me, _

_ I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit, _

_ Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street, _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_ I'm coming after you, _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_ I'm coming after you._

* * *

**Review if you feel so inclined. I love those suckers...probably more than I should...**


End file.
